


Ellison - Sandburg, Inc.

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-02
Updated: 2003-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dissertation, Blair's life changes drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellison - Sandburg, Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mary for the beta.

** Ellison – Sandburg, Inc. **

**by Krisser**

 

.... “My thesis "The Sentinel" is a fraud. While my paper does quote ancient source material, the documentation proving that James Ellison...actually possesses hyper-senses is fraudulent. Looking back, I can say that it's a good piece of fiction. I apologize for this deception. My only hope is that I can be forgiven for the pain I've caused those that are close to me. Thank you.” 

Blair left the podium and pushed past Naomi, unable to process his mixed emotions for her. Her actions once again had turned his life upside down. It hit as he declined to speak to another reporter and pushed the microphone out of his face, everything, as he knew it, was over.

He’d lost all his credibility. He’d lost what little respect he might have gained over the last three years at the PD. His name was now mud in academic circles. He had lost Jim. 

In the aftermath, that was his greatest loss, Jim.

Still, the sacrifice was worth it. The sentinel was protected and Jim was safe.

Sandburg headed to his car and pulled out his cell phone. He called the hospital. Simon and Megan weighed heavily on his conscience. He wouldn’t be able to leave before he knew they were recovering. Blair felt great relief at the news that the bullets had missed vital organs and that both were expected out of the hospital in a week or two.

He pointed the Volvo toward home and realized it wasn’t his home anymore. He knew Jim would be at the hospital and Naomi was entertaining reporters, so this would be the best opportunity to clear out his stuff without any awkward confrontations.

He gathered his belongings quickly. He made notes to Jim where the masks were to go. He tossed his food out and left the washed Tupperware in the dish drain. He copied all his files and left only the sentinel stuff. He left the manuscript disk on his desk. On the journals and notebooks, he left a separate note to Jim and explained that it was really his to keep or destroy, but all copies were purged. He emphasized strongly that Jim should read it all, as there was lots that he hadn’t covered yet.

With his laptop, books and clothes packed in the Volvo, Blair didn’t look back as he left the loft for the last time.

The now ex-TA headed back to the university to attend to his office. It was the last place reporters would look and he could get his office cleared out. 

Being a student at the same school for so many years taught him all the alternative routes of getting to a desired building. Blair used that knowledge to get into Hargrove Hall undetected. He got into his basement office no one the wiser.

He wiped the computer clean after copying his files, took all his notes, journal and books. It took the better part of an hour, but he was finally done. All traces of Blair Sandburg and his work were gone.

Somehow, leaving this place, a place he had been connected to for almost fifteen years, wasn’t as gut wrenching as leaving the loft.

With a heart felt sigh, Blair drove away from Rainier, away from Cascade, away from Jim.

\----------

Problem was, he didn’t get too far. His cell phone revealed a call from Naomi and the son within felt compelled to take the call. 

“Blair, honey, it’s imperative that I speak with you.”

“Mom, I’m kinda busy right now.” Blair was trying to avoid this conversation. A contrite Naomi was hard to take for long periods of time.

“Please, sweetie. I won’t be able to process freely if we avoid this conversation.” She knew that was her ace in the hole, Blair never could resist that.

“Okay, where are you?”

“At the loft, sweetie. Where else would I go?” 

Shit! “Hey, better pack your stuff while you’re waiting for me. Be there soon.” Blair rang off to bypass an explanation over the phone. He would just have to make her understand.

As Sandburg headed up the stairs he realized that he hadn’t left the key. He would make himself do it this time. 

Naomi had the door open so he didn’t even have to get it out. “Why would you tell me to pack.” She watched her son rush around and gather her stuff together

“You shoulda had this already done, Mom.” Blair tried to be neat about it but it wasn’t turning out that way because he was in such a rush.

“Blair, stop!” Naomi cried out. “I’ve been very patient and I think, very understanding.” She took in the astounded look on her son’s face and was bewildered. “I think I can accept that you turned down the money, even though you could have done a lot of good with it; supported my causes. I can also see it as part of the establishment and deserves spurning in principle. But, Blair, honey, I don’t understand refusing the recognition of your life’s work; losing out on the Nobel Prize. Honey, it just doesn’t make sense.” Naomi waved her hands and turned her back, “Now, don’t give me the Jim thing, again. He, himself, told you to take the money and fame.”

“Mom?” Blair found he wanted to scream at her, then sighed in frustration. He truly wondered if he could expect her to understand it all, she never really listened to him. “I can’t accept accolades while destroying a man’s life. Especially a man like Jim.”

“Blair, honey, what were you planning? To live with him the rest of your life? You didn’t really think you would continue on here?” She took Blair’s silence for rapt attention. “Jim’s a cop. He’ll always be a cop. You’ve done your chameleon bit, but you’ll never really be one of them, not my son.”

Naomi was satisfied at the stunned expression on Blair’s face. She hadn’t been able to understand all the fuss he had made at her help. He had probably wanted to surprise her, but this was better. This way, he knew that mom still did know best.

“Mom, no money, no fame, no Jim, no life. You pretty much ruined it all for me. But in the final analysis, it was my fault for not encoding it, for actually putting it all down in the first place. I was just so proud of him….” Blair finished gathering her possessions. 

“Stop it, Blair.”

“Naomi, you have to leave, too. You won’t be welcome here anymore.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Anyway, that’s up to Jim, sweetie. After all, I am his guest.”

Blair was pushed past all understanding; he was out and out pissed off. He took her stuff and threw it out the door and was just short of throwing her out physically.

“Mom, together, we very nearly ruined Jim’s life. He is not going to want a reminder of said events in the actuality of you and me. So, for once, do as I ask and get out!”

With great dignity, Naomi Sandburg picked up her bag and purse. “I will need a great long while to process this and you, if that’s even possible anymore. I am very disappointed in you, Blair.” She turned and made her way to the elevator. The doors opened immediately upon her summons. She stepped inside without looking back, leaving an unbelieving Blair in her wake.

\----------

Jim Ellison watched in stunned amazement at his guide’s pronouncement. Disgraced and discredited, he watched Blair’s face throughout and he could see that his words were killing him. At the end of the press conference Blair disappeared off the podium and away from the press. 

The detective couldn’t assimilate all he had heard and instead of dealing with it, sought out Joel for an update on Simon’s condition and the case.

In a quiet moment Joel turned to Jim, “Spoken to Blair yet?”

“Nah, thought I wait ‘til tonight.”

“Jim, I don’t like to interfere, but Blair’s been there for me so I will. I don’t get the notion that Blair will stick around after all this, especially thinking you want him gone.” The big man spoke gently, afraid that Jim wouldn’t appreciate the interference. 

Jim Ellison knew that Taggert was right. He had wanted to avoid the confrontation but ignoring this would only make it worse. He was suddenly gripped with a negative sense of foreboding.

The Sentinel rushed out of the hospital heedless of all around him. A voice screamed in his head. He knew it was important, he knew it was right. Hurry. He didn’t know where he was going exactly, only that he had to hurry.

\---------

Jim made for the loft first and felt keen disappointment at the lack of Sandburg’s vehicle. He ran upstairs and found both Blair and Naomi gone.

Blair’s scent was still fresh, so it couldn’t have been that long ago since he was here. The air was thick with static energy; just like after a fight with Caroline.

Jim found the note, extra key and disk on the kitchen table. He ripped open the envelope, hoping for a destination, none was forthcoming.

Jim read: Jim, the only chance for all this to die down is for me to be gone. The disk is the only remaining copy of the manuscript. It might contain useful information if you keep your abilities active. Thank you for the time. I’m sorry it came to this. Blair Sandburg.

Jim tossed the disk and note into the closest drawer. He picked up his keys and locked the door automatically on his way out.

\-----------

Jamie Hudson, a gangly youth with dark hair, was so relieved to see Blair’s cop friend after finding an empty office that he rushed up to him without thinking. He quickly found his right arm pinned behind his back.

“Hey, whoa, I’m a student and friend of Blair’s.” Jamie remained still until he could feel his arm being released.

“Over-reaction. Sorry.” Jim Ellison apologized but didn’t smile.

“You’re Detective Ellison, Blair always talked about you. I was kinda hoping you’d know where he was, his office is already cleared out. I need his help.” The words spilled out of Hudson’s mouth in a rush.

Unwilling to admit that he had no clue to his partner’s whereabouts he whipped out a card. Writing on the back, he explained, “Blair has yet to locate a new office. That’s his personal cell number, leave a message, he usually checks once a day. Your name?” Jim asked as he handed the card over.

“Jamie Hudson. Blair was my Anthro undergrad teacher and became a friend.” He took the card, adding, “If you see him first, please tell him it’s very important.”

“Will do.” Jim watched Hudson as he turned back to the campus. The student had inadvertently answered all the questions on the state of Blair and his office here. Feeling defeated he headed back to his truck.

He wondered if he dared try the cell. He was afraid that the number had been disconnected or changed. He punched in the memorized number and waited. The phone rang twice and then was answered by the voice mail.

Hesitatingly, Jim spoke, “Sandburg, …Blair, we need to talk. Please.” He closed the phone and stared at it, wondering if Blair would listen. Wondering if he even had a clue at what he was going to say.

Jim didn’t want to go back to the loft, so he went to the park they usually jogged. It had good memories. He parked and locked the truck. He walked to a deserted table and bench, sitting on top of the table, he waited, thinking.

\---------

Blair listened to his messages. Jamie sounded distraught, but the sound of Jim’s voice pushed everything out of his thoughts. Jim. Blair was actually surprised that he had called. He figured that Jim would be relieved to have an easy out.

He stared down at the phone; Jim’s voice hadn’t sounded normal, it had been strained and a bit uncertain. He didn’t want to face anymore of Jim’s ire, but he did not run away from the difficult and he wouldn’t start now. He dialed the number he knew so well.

“Ellison.” The phone was answered on the first ring.

“Jim, ..I..”

“Sandburg, Blair, we gotta ...”

“Where are you?” Blair interrupted.

“Park.”

“Be there shortly.” Blair disconnected quickly. He didn’t want the Sentinel to pick up on the racing heartbeat.

Blair drove the short distance to the park. He liked this park. It was one of the few places that didn’t have any bad associations connected to it, he hoped that didn’t change today.

He saw Jim standing by a table, already facing his direction. Wasn’t like you could sneak up on a guy with heightened senses. He kept his pace steady, trying valiantly to keep his heart from bolting out of his chest.

The relief at seeing his partner and friend was physical. Jim started forward then stopped himself, afraid that he would grab Blair up and blubber all over him. Instead he rushed him with words. He surprised himself with his choice.

“Blair, I don’t know what we’re gonna do, but we’ll figure it out. Just don’t leave right now.”

Blair froze, body still, thoughts chaotic. He’d heard a tiny bit of pleading in Jim’s voice. That only showed up when his friend was out of his depth.

He took a deep breath as he shook his head in some confusion. “Okay, Jim, you’ve lost me again. Earlier today and yesterday you said, ‘This whole sentinel thing has just gotten too out of hand. I can't take this attention. That's not me. I just want to go back to the way things were. If I ever want to go back to being a good cop and live a simple life, it ain't going to happen this way. Your research is done, Chief. Why don't you just let it go?’” Blair paused, swallowing the lump in his throat before continuing. “And now I’m just following through. Why the change of heart?”

Blair watched his friend closely, hoping for some clues to Jim’s thoughts.

“Because.”

Blair’s head tipped to the side, a sad smile on his face, “I don’t think because is gonna cut it this time, Jim.”

“God, Blair, why’d you do it?” Jim had no plan, thoughts still a jumble, no rhyme or reason, so how could he explain. The need to know the answer, though, was strong.

“You said, go for the brass ring. So I did.”

“But, I saw it, you threw it all away.” He was still confused at Sandburg’s actions.

Blair shook his head, “Jim, you are the brass ring. Nothing was worth losing that.”

Jim felt punched-gut. No one had ever done that.

“Done what?” Blair asked, trying to catalog the multitude of expressions crossing Jim’s face so fleetingly.

Jim was again surprised, he hadn’t realized that he had spoken aloud. “Damnit, Sandburg, no one…, it’s just that, shit. No one, ever, has done that. Fallen on his sword. I don’t understand.” 

Blair could see that Jim was clearly at a loss. He pointed to the bench and sat down himself. Blair knew Jim well enough that he could read that Jim was being honest. That it was a difficult sharing of self was also quite evident.

Could a man that commanded so much respect and loyalty be so unaware? Well, of course, but Jim usually seemed so confident… well not with girls, but that was a different thing altogether.

Blair looked straight at his friend, “Jim, your friendship is… well, the loss of it … well, it just can’t be measured.”

“But that was your whole life, your dream.” Jim knew that was true, it’s what had defined Blair.

“This whole experience with you was my life’s dream. You made it come true. I’m proud of you, yes, and that’s what the manuscript was all about. I would love to share your accomplishments with the world, but not at the expense of you, or our friendship. So, in the end, the decision wasn’t that hard. I’m just sorry I didn’t figure it out sooner, before I wrote the paper.” Blair pinched his thigh hard enough to cause pain. The sentinel may be able to suspect the tears, but he didn’t have to confirm them openly.

Jim’s heart was full of emotion, he just didn’t know what it meant or what to do with it. He copped out and chose a different avenue. “I can’t be a sentinel without you.”

“Hell, yes you can. You know the drill. You haven’t zoned in almost a year, I’m just superfluous here. You know, you were right. I mean, uh, I don't know what I was expecting to do with it, and, uh...I mean, where do I get off following you around for three years pretending I was a cop, right?”

Jim laughed, this he could deal with, “Hey, Chief, this self-deprecation doesn't suit you, you know.” He paused, truth time, “You might have been just an observer, but you were the best cop I've ever met and the best partner I could have ever asked for. You've been a great friend and you've pulled me through some pretty weird stuff. You can’t break us up now.”

Blair really wanted to believe, wanted some kind of life with Jim, but Jim blew so hot and cold when it came to this loyalty issue. He shook his head, not trusting this humbled persona. “Jim…”

Almost as if he could sense the dubious thoughts, Jim confessed, “Blair… when push came to shove, no one, no one ever put me first.”

Blair saw the truth of that in Jim’s eyes. Well then, maybe now they’ll really had a chance. If Jim was worth giving up the money and the fame, he was worth the second chance.

“I’ll stay.”

“Okay.” Jim let out the breath he had been holding. It was like he could go on now. Blair was pretty damn important and now he had another chance, he’d have to make sure he didn’t blow this one. “Let’s go home.”

Blair smiled, warming Jim, “I’m down with that.”

\-------

Blair moved his stuff back into his little room and was none surprised at how good it felt to be back. The loft represented home, more than any other place thus far in his life, but more importantly, it represented Jim, his heart. This was more than he expected after this morning, not as much as he would have secretly wished, but it was enough.

While Jim seemed to be in an accepting mood, Blair suggested that Jim seriously read the secondary notes.

“While the information never made into the manuscript, you should know the other stuff that could come up. Added benefits.”

“Could?”

“No sentinel/guide relationship is exactly the same, so the info can only guide us.” Blair smiled at his use of guide.

“Okay, Professor, will do.” Jim agreed readily so he could move on to his next question about Naomi.

Blair then explained Naomi’s absence at Jim’s inquiry. Jim knew he didn’t get the whole story, because nothing explained the tension he had felt upon his first return. He’d get it out of Blair later, when this day had faded a bit.

They headed to the hospital to check up on their friends. After confirmation that Megan and Simon would be all right they headed to the station, Joel had some updated information on Zeller.

\------------

Jim’s injury had him out for several days and they used the time for a fishing trip. It kept them out of the media spotlight and gave them time to resume the camaraderie that the last half-year had strained. They didn’t talk sentinel, they didn’t talk anthropology, and they didn’t talk cop.

They returned refreshed. 

With Simon still off duty, Jim had to show up at the station to check in with the temporary Captain. With the reporters still camped out, Blair chose to remain away until the furor died down. 

After Jim had left, Blair checked his messages and heard two more from Jamie. He felt guilty forgetting about the student’s original message but reconciling with Jim had taken precedence. He dialed Jamie’s number.

“Hello.”

“Jamie, Blair. Sorry it took so long to get back to you. What’s up?” 

Relieved to finally hear Blair’s voice, “Blair, I need help.”

“Jamie, I’m no longer teaching at Rainier.” Blair found that saying that didn’t bring the pain he had expected.

“Not that kind of help. It’s a computer issue.”

“Well, there are some awesome guys I could refer you to…”

“Blair, just you. Look, can we meet, I think I’ve discovered something odd.” Jamie didn’t really want to voice it while he was on campus.

“Okay,” Blair reacted to the real fear he heard in the usually timid student’s voice. “Near campus?” He wasn’t looking forward to running into anyone he knew but it might be easier for Jamie.

“No. Other side of town would be better. Someplace no one from college would go.” 

They arranged to meet at Tottingham’s Court, a British House for tea. Blair left a note for Jim and headed across town.

The now ex-TA grabbed a table and ordered tea for two. He watched the door and waved Jamie over as he entered. He truly hoped that his student didn’t need help with the administration, he would have to disappoint the younger man.

Jamie Hudson had a smile for Blair as he sat. He fixed his tea, then started right in. “Blair, there’s something weird going on at school…’member Hiller?”

Blair thought back and remembered the less than stellar Anthro student. “Yeah, was in your study group. You and Susan wanted to be sure he didn’t bring down your group grade. What about him?”

“He was on honor roll this last semester and has aced all his in-major classes.”

Blair was surprised but glad, “Hey that’s great. He must have really buckled down and taken the work seriously.”

Jamie shook his head in the negative emphatically. “Not a chance, he was getting D’s last term in almost all his classes. Geez, I sat next to him in all our shared classes. This term, though, he sits across the room, his choice.”

Blair’s puzzlement showed, “Okay, I understand you don’t think he deserves the honor roll, but what can I do about it. I’m not the guy to intercede for you, my name is mud over there now,” Blair hated saying it, but he didn’t shy away from the truth.

“Blair, that’s not it. I checked out the honor roll more thoroughly and there are quite a few names that don’t belong there. So, I sorta hacked into the grades mainframe and saw that all of Hiller’s classes for the last three years show either A’s or B’s. Blair, they’ve been altered.”

“Jamie, come on, didn’t he fail Bessal’s class. Bessal would never have changed a grade.” Blair felt a bit of unease at the information.

“That’s just it, Bessal is gone. They said he retired, but Blair, he did it in the middle of the term. One day he assigned homework and the next there was a new instructor. Weird.” Jamie felt great relief that he had shared this and particularly with Blair. He always seemed to be able to get to the bottom of stuff run amok at the university.

Blair’s head was nodding in agreement, “Okay, get me a list of names that you feel is odd to see on the honor roll, I’ll look into it.”

“Thanks, Blair. I’ll get that today.”

“Email it and I can start then.”

Jamie shook his head, “Nah, I’ll bring it over. If it is computer related, I don’t want them tracking me.”

Blair held in a smile; Jamie was worse than he was at seeing conspiracies. “Okay, bring it by as soon as you can. I have some free time at the moment.”

“Yeah, Blair, saw, heard. I know that whatever really happened, you didn’t really do anything wrong. The university will come ‘round.” Jamie gulped down his tea, left a buck on the table and rushed out as he came in. Blair finished the pot of tea before paying the bill and leaving.

He stopped at the market to get stuff for dinner then entered through the basement. Even if the crowd outside the building wasn’t for him, he didn’t want to take the chance.

Inside, the Police Observer powered up his computer. After the fiasco with Captain Banks and almost losing his tax return, Blair had taken some extra tutoring on computerese. He also managed to get Kelso to give him a few tips on how to get in and out undetected. With his curiosity burning, he found his way into the Rainier grades index.

What he found was disturbing. He knew that he didn’t turn in passing grades on Hiller, and there, in bold letters, Blair found an A by Hiller’s name. 

Hiller must have found someone to hack in and change grades. They probably didn’t expect anyone to check their old grade postings. Blair knew he wouldn’t have without Jamie’s request. The university should be alerted, he just shouldn’t be the one to do the alerting.

Blair was in the middle of preparing a dinner casserole when Jamie knocked at the door.

There were twenty-five names on the list and Blair knew four of them. None of them had ever earned anything higher than a C. Jamie must have stumbled upon a grade-altering scam and told the student as much.

“Blair, it just feels like more. Most of the teachers that I would have gone to are gone.”

“Jamie, it’s not unusual for universities to have a lot of turn-over.” Blair reminded the student.

“Yeah, I know, but just check it out and if you tell me it’s nothing more than grade scamming, I’ll go to the dean with it, but check it out first.” Jamie stood, “I have to get, I gotta class in thirty minutes. Thanks, Blair for doing this, I didn’t know who else to ask.”

Blair closed the door, grabbed a soda and plunked himself down in front of the computer. If nothing else, it would pass the time.

\---------------

Three hours later, Jim opened the door to a dark loft. The only light came from the computer screen. Blair sat in front of it, rapidly pounding the keys, oblivious to his entrance.

“Hey there, Chief. What’s got you so engrossed?” He made his way to the kitchen for a beer and saw the prepared dinner casserole, but it was on the counter, not inside the oven.

Blair sat back, startled, “Jim, you’re home,” he looked at his watch, surprised to see how much time had passed.” Damn, sorry about dinner, meant to put it in an hour ago.”

“Put it in the fridge, I’ll call for Chinese. What’s caught your interest?” Jim looked at the screen, looking for some clues.

“Jamie Hudson, an old student of mine stumbled across a grade changing scam, wanted me to check it out. And damn if he wasn't right, seems like a lot more may be going on."

“In what way?” Jim pushed a chair closer to his partner.

“Twenty-five students that had less than passing grades are now on the honor roll.”

“In this computer age that has become a commonplace crime. I could pass it along to Suzanne Tomaki, that way you could stay out of it.” Jim offered. Unfortunately, Rainier would hardly take his word now.

“No, it’s more than that, but thanks. The instructors that could refute or most certainly would make an issue out of it are gone. Some seem right enough, but a couple guys have just disappeared.” Blair brought up a screenful of names. “Can I get you to check these out? I’d rather not hack in just now.”

Jim took his meaning and nodded, “Print out the list and I’ll see what I can do.” He was glad that Blair had something to keep him occupied. 

\----------------

Joel Taggert, acting captain during Simon’s convalescence, watched Jim limp into the bullpen. He had him on light duty until his leg healed. He was relieved to see that Sandburg wasn’t with him. The police observer was still the hot topic with the brass and Joel didn’t want Blair to take any avoidable hits.

Jim turned on his computer and set to work as soon as he sat down.

Joel wandered over, “Got those reports back in record time.” He smiled at Jim’s sheepish look. “Blair?”

“Blair,” Jim agreed.

“What you got going here?” Joel noted the long list of names.

“Probably a grade changing scam. Blair wanted some more information and right now, anything that can keep his mind off other stuff,” Jim shrugged, “Well…”

Joel nodded, “Keep me posted.” The big man paused, “Probably someone other than you or Blair should break it to them.”

“Yeah, thanks, Joel.” Jim concentrated on the computer screen.

\-------

Blair pulled a few strings and got the grade files from a couple of TAs of the missing instructors. He found over forty grade changes. One of the more potentially vocal professors was on an expedition; a fortuitous expedition by all accounts. Funds had suddenly become available for a two-year study. Just the right amount of time for the involved students to graduate.

He called Hudson to arrange a meeting. They agreed to dinner in Seattle. Blair smiled at the student’s paranoia, but thought that he and Jim would enjoy the change.

Blair made back up copies of the information collected thus far and then printed hard copies to show Jamie. He called Jim to ask if he could make the dinner meeting and was assured that Jim would be home in time. He added as a teaser that he had additional info to share.

Jim shared it on the drive to Seattle. “Thirty one teachers throughout Rainier have changed since the beginning of last semester.”

“Teachers changing is not that unusual in the academic world.” Blair told his honestly.

“Two died of odd accidents. Ten seem straightforward. Nine received job offers on the same day from the same school. Two of them had their families threatened, but ended up with offers from other universities and left the area. No follow up reports were made. Five teachers within your department got unexpected funding for expeditions. Three retired, those seem legit, but two more were forced into retirement. Seven are just plain missing and then there’s you. Chief, I think this is more than grade changing scam.”

“Yeah, but what?

“We’ll just have to find out.”

Jim parked and the two men walked across the street. Jim recognized Jamie Hudson from his encounter at Rainier. He returned the greeting but didn’t like the closeness he observed in the greeting Hudson gave his guide. 

They updated Hudson and though he didn’t seem surprised, Jim could sense his fear.

Jamie looked all about as though he expected to see someone jump out at him. “I just know they’ll trace it back to me.”

“Who?” Ellison barked.

“I didn’t know, just the creepy feeling that someone knows I’m curious.”

“Can you get away for a few days?” Blair asked calmly to counter Jim’s brusqueness. “Let Jim and me work on this.” 

Jim watched Jamie nod and put his hand on Blair’s arm.

His first instinct was to slap it off his guide, but that would embarrass and piss off Blair. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Hudson was a poacher. He treated Hudson coldly for the rest of their time together.

Blair’s warm smile directed at the college student didn’t help Jim’s disposition either.

It affected him enough that Blair commented on it during the drive home. 

“What’s up with you? Just what did Jamie do to irritate you?” Blair decided that straight out was be best.

“Nothing.”

“Ah, don’t give me that crap. Just tell me.”

“It was nothing, Sandburg. The place was a little uncomfortable on my hearing.” Jim lied about his senses to get Blair off track.

It worked.

“Damn, Jim, should have told me sooner…”

Jim let Blair’s voice wash over him as he pondered the why.

Why he didn’t want anyone touching Blair.

Anyone but himself.

Now where in the hell did that come from? Jim didn’t like these thoughts, too confusing and disturbing. He closed his mind to further speculation. 

\-----------

By the end of the week, Blair had accumulated a lot more information, but no one person to apply it to.

All contact had been done via the regular mail. The letters of employment were real and the teachers were indeed employed by other universities. Dead end.

Jim was still tracking down the two professors that originally filed complaints. He was hoping for something there.

Blair was thinking undercover, but he knew that it couldn’t be himself. Too much press of late.

Monday morning came, Jim left Blair to his computer detecting as he headed to work. Simon was due back and he was looking forward to seeing his captain and friend back at work.

\-----------

“Simon, it’s good to see you back behind that desk.” Ellison took the offered coffee, sat down and waited. The captain had called him in and he’d let him get to it. The nervous air about him told the Sentinel that this conversation had to do with Blair.

Captain Banks rubbed his face before he started, “Jim, the Mayor and the Chief of police are all over this. The possible damage to the overall perception of the police department and the controversy surrounding the press conference…. well, there wasn’t anything I could do.” Simon looked directly at Jim so he would know that he wasn’t trying to hide anything, “Blair can’t continue here. It’s not what I want, but I was overruled. I’m sorry, Jim.”

The Sentinel noted absently that Simon was sincere in his regrets. It was difficult to wrap his brain around the fact that Blair wouldn’t be his partner anymore and when faced with the stark reality of that occurrence, Jim Ellison realized in that moment, that it was the very last thing he had ever really wanted. 

Jim looked up at his boss, “Simon, I can’t …”

“Jim, don’t make any decisions just now. Why don’t you take a few days and see how you want to handle this.” Simon recognized the stunned shock and surprise and he didn’t want his best detective quitting without thinking it through.

“Simon, I …”

The Captain cut in again, “You may want to take the service elevator. Press are staked out side the entrance, the Mayor is calling a press conference.”

Jim nodded, more for something to do. He picked up his jacket and left without saying anything else.

\-------

When he said he wanted to go back it had been the emotional response to being outted and betrayed. 

But now that he was really faced with it, working alone, he didn’t want that to be the result.

The Sentinel stuff, itself, had saved many people and it had made him a better cop. He was forced to admit that in an honest moment and he needed Blair at his side to do that.

So what happens now?

Could he do it without Blair? 

Could he stop being a cop?

He didn’t know. 

He’d have to think about it, but first he had to break it to Blair.

Jim didn’t remember the drive home, he had the managed traffic on autopilot. Relief washed over him at seeing Blair’s car still parked out front. Not that Blair could know yet, it was just the fear of his leaving again. He didn’t want that no matter the cost.

The Sentinel could hear the Mayor’s voice droning on as the elevator doors opened. Worrying that Blair would hear the news that way first had him running up the stairs. 

He was barely in the door before he called out, “Chief…”

Blair held his hand up to stop Jim. He looked over his shoulder and Jim’s expression confirmed what he had already guessed.

“I can’t work with you anymore… right?”

“Yeah, that’s the gist.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

Blair stood up and paced the room. “Maybe I can work with Conner, give her enough tutoring to keep you from zoning…”

Jim Ellison was stunned yet again by his contrary partner. Blair’s world was pretty well shattered and still, his first thoughts were for him.

Damn, he was a whole hell of a lot luckier than he ever dreamed he could be.

Jim was shocked back to the TV screen as a familiar face approached the podium and began speaking to the press.

William Ellison began by thanking the Mayor. His next words horrified his son.

“I will do everything in my power, use all my resources to make sure that this culprit will pay for what he’s done. I will not tolerate this defamation of my son’s good character. He’s been the cop of the year these last two years and this type of slander and liable cannot be tolerated.”

The Mayor interjected, “Well, rest assured that Blair Sandburg is no longer welcome in any capacity within our police department.”

“Damn him.” Jim Ellison was livid. Once again his father was in his own way, denying him. And this time he intended to hurt Blair.

“He’s just doing damage control, it’s his way of protecting you.” Blair tried to explain a possible motive that wouldn’t alienate Jim further from his father.

“No, Sandburg, he’s protecting himself. He will come after you with all he’s got. He can be a vindictive son of a bitch.” Jim looked at Blair, so much unsaid rested in his eyes. He didn’t understand it all, but he wanted to. “But I can stop him. In this one thing he will see it my way.”

Noticing that the press conference was over, Jim punched a number into the phone. 

“Dad. If you take any, ANY action against Blair Sandburg, I will publicly come out and admit his work was true. I will demonstrate for the media that I am indeed the sentinel you denied all those years ago.”

“Jimmy, you don’t understand, that bastard Sandburg can only hurt your character. Leave it to me, I know how to handle these situations.” William Ellison was confident that he could make his son see reason.

“What part didn’t you understand? Anything, anything at all against Blair, and I will validate his work. Don’t doubt for one minute that I won’t, Dad.”

“Jimmy, now wait a minute, the government, you don’t want that.”

“Then you know what to do, lay off Sandburg. If it weren’t for him, I’d be locked up somewhere, but that probably would have been okay, anything to keep me out of the public eye.”

“Now, Jimmy…”

“Just remember, I am serious, Dad.” Jim closed the phone. He thought of Steven, and knew that he had to call him and tell him some of it or their father would inadvertently use him to destroy Sandburg.

Blair listened sadly then sat back down on the sofa. Feeling defeated, he pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees.

Jim grabbed a couple of beers and sat down beside him.

Blair spoke from his huddled position, “Jim, you can’t go public. You’ve already had a taste of how disastrous it can be.”

“Exactly. William Ellison would push it, but I don’t believe that he would deliberately harm me, but I will have to watch him. He isn’t above using a dupe to do his dirty work.”

Blair shook his head, “Leaving … distancing myself from you still seems like the best solution.”

“Not a chance, Darwin.” Jim Ellison meant that and with clarity of thought, he knew in that moment he wouldn’t stay with the PD without Blair. … And that was okay. They could do something else and he told that to Blair.

“What?” Blair questioned, too close to see possibilities just yet.

“Don’t know, but we’ll find something.”

 

\----------

Blair arranged to meet with Jamie Hudson before the student left town for a few weeks. They met at a diner outside of Cascade. Blair wanted information on who else was in the classes he and Hiller shared.

Blair was thinking some kind of undercover operation, but he knew Jamie wasn’t the one to carry it off. He reassured the student that his name wasn’t even mention in his notes.

Jim watched Jamie hug Blair. Jim found he really didn’t care for Jamie and he especially didn’t like Blair’s exuberant response to him. 

Whoa! His thoughts slid to a standstill. He didn’t like Blair’s response to Jamie? Why? What was that, all of a sudden? Was it just a Jamie thing? No, it was more.

Blair was his. 

That was the first thought that popped into his head. Well, yes, he was his guide and friend and partner and…?

He felt there was more, but what more?

Blair was supposed to be with him. He should get the smile, not some student friend that didn’t need it.

Jim Ellison was quite surprised with that thought and the strength in which he felt it.

He wanted the smile directed at him not at Jamie. He wanted all the smiles and he wanted Jamie gone.

Jamie Hudson felt the tension vibes coming off the cop like waves crashing at the beach and decided to leave. He patted Blair on the back and promised to call with the number he was staying before he took off, circling the long way around to avoid walking near Ellison.

Blair fixed his gaze on Jim, cocked his head and studied his partner for a minute. Then asked, “What’s up, Big Guy?”

“My senses feel off.” The Sentinel used again what he knew Blair would respond to as before; scenes gone array.

Blair stood up quickly, “Okay, turn ‘em down, Jim. Should have told me sooner. I keep telling you that, but damn it, I shoulda noticed. Sorry.” Blair ushered Jim out of the restaurant, throwing money on the table for the half-eaten meals.

Jim followed obediently. Since his senses were fine, he kept them focused on his guide. He listened to his running dialog. He watched the sun glisten off his hair and noted the scent of his shampoo. He opened his senses wider to get Blair’s own particular essence and track the rhythm of the steady heartbeat. His eyes rested on the curves of his great ass.

Great ass?

Why in the hell would he note that?

That it was was beside the point.

He let Blair take the truck keys from his hand. He needed to think this out. Blair wouldn’t ask questions while driving thinking that he was in discomfort. 

Jim watched Blair walk around the truck. He really did have a great ass. And, he wanted that ass, wanted to make it his. He wanted to be buried balls deep into it.

Damn, he was talking about…

With Blair?

He searched his thoughts and feelings, past and present. He imagined being close with Blair, minus clothes and lost all doubt as his cock thickened.

Why Blair? Why now?

He could trust Blair like no one before. All doubt on that was gone…and Blair was Blair. His scent, his smile, his touch, they all sent ripples across his skin.

Jim confronted this new desire and found it wasn’t all that new, only suppressed.

Maybe it was a sentinel thing?

Whatever it was, he had to tell Blair. It involved him; he’d have to know. Panic set in, maybe he’ll leave…then his own thoughts fought him. Blair wouldn’t leave over this. He’d just want to work it through, figure it out.

This trust thing felt odd, but damn good at the same time.

Jim found himself inside the loft. Blair had parked and had him upstairs without his noticing.

He now took notice of Blair and thought he looked thoroughly kissible. He wanted to oblige himself but figured Blair needed to know about it first.

Blair interrupted his pondering. “Jim, tell me what’s wrong.”

“You…me…I need you close at my side all the time,” Jim confessed.

Blair led him to the sofa. “Jim, I’m your guide. I’m staying right here.” Assurance suffused his tone.

“I need more, need to touch you.” Jim tried again.

Blair was so pleased at Jim’s verbalization, he missed all the nuances within the words. “Sure, you can touch me, Jim, any time you need,” Blair guaranteed with earnestness. 

Going for broke, “I need to touch you all ways. I want to touch you in all ways. I want you.” Jim confessed all.

Blair caught his jaw dropping and stared intently at the man before him. “What exactly are you saying, Jim?”

“I’m saying what I’m saying,” exasperated at Blair’s obtuseness and making it harder.

Blair gave a general nod, not understanding, “Okay, Jim, but I didn’t get it.”

“I don’t want you smiling at Jamie that way.”

“Which way?”

“All warm and friendly. Special. I want you smiling at me that way. I like looking at your ass. I like touching you and I want to touch your ass. Make it mine.”

“You mean…”

“Yeah.”

“But Jim, you’re not…or you haven’t shown any leanings…”

“Some forays on long assignments. More necessity that anything else.” Jim shrugged.

“So, why now?”

“Because.”

“Because…?” Blair waited for him to finish.

“Just because.”

“Jim, that just ain’t gonna cut it.” Then more to himself than Jim, he muttered, “Maybe it’s just a sentinel thing?”

“Maybe.” As soon as he said it, Jim knew it was the wrong thing. It hurt Blair. He could tell and it was a lie anyway. Or, at least partly. “No. It’s not a sentinel thing. It’s a Jim thing. It’s a trust thing.” Jim admitted, feeling as though he had left himself wide open for ridicule and rejection.

“Trust?” Blair was past stunned and surprise. He was flat out amazed and he felt hope grow as he waited.

“That you won’t leave now.”

“I told you that.”

“But, I believe you now. Really believe.”

“Why now?” Blair felt he was like a parrot with a new phrase, but he needed it spelled out.

“Because of what the press conference meant.”

Blair opened his eyes wider and raised his brows in question.

“You gave up money, lots of it. You gave up fame, the positive kind. You gave up your dream protecting me.” Jim took in a deep breath, needing to finish what he started. “Well, once I really knew, well, then I could be honest with myself … about you and how much I really want you to stay, not go, ever. Then that opened the flood gates and all those other feelings rushed in.”

“Other feelings?” Blair couldn’t help but smile at the delightful chaos adorning Jim’s face.

“Other feelings?” Jim parroted as he looked at Blair. Sentinel stuff aside, Jim realized that Blair was everything he wanted for life. He knew there was a single word for what he was feeling.

“Love.” Jim smiled, “I love you, Chief. In all ways.”

Blair’s fledging hope switched to absolute joy. He had what he had really wanted all along, Jim, and he wasn’t ever letting go. “I love you, too, Jim.” The happy man moved into Jim’s arms. He hugged tightly and into his chest he said for sentinel ears, “You are my brass ring.”

Blair tilted his head back to look at the soft smile on Jim’s face and found his lips captured in a gentle exploring kiss.

Jim let the scent of Blair wash over him. He indulged as never before; instead of zoning on the single stimuli, the Sentinel felt more in control, more enhanced. He buried his nose behind the hidden ear and then tasted what he had never been able to before.

Blair moaned as shivers of sensation flooded his system. He pressed closer as if wanting to be a second skin.

Jim feasted on Blair’s neck, ears, shoulder and lips. Taste and scent enriched and he knew that he could come from this alone.

Blair was with him, he could feel it. His guide, his love, was lost to the sensations, holding none of his enjoyment back and he felt a need to increase it. Invading Blair’s mouth with his tongue, Jim used his hands to invade the clothing. He unbuckled the jeans, undid the zipper and as he lowered his body down the length of Blair, he pulled all of his restricting clothing with him.

Blair found his center of sensations surrounded by warm moist heat. A moment of fantasy made real. It was far better than anything he had ever experienced to this point in his life and he couldn’t hold on. He came hard and strong into Jim’s mouth.

When next he was truly aware, Blair found himself cuddled within Jim’s arms, leaning against the sofa. 

“Oh, my, gawd.” Blair stretched and rubbed against Jim. He could feel no urgency emanating from his partner. “What about you?”

Jim blushed, “I had no idea, none, that watching and listening to you come could overload my senses. I came without a physical touch. Blair, I was even feeling your arousal,” he snuffled Blair’s hair, “Amazing, Chief, and powerful.”

“God, Jim, I love you.” 

“Same here, Blair, same here.”

\---------

Poker night was at Taggert’s and the money freely exchanged hands. After a few beers, Jim and Blair shared the situation Blair had found himself in. The ex-police observer mapped out his idea of going in undercover. They all knew Blair couldn’t.

Simon excused himself to smoke outside, leaving his detectives to work it out. It wasn’t a Major Crime case, but he knew Blair needed it.

Brown volunteered to do the undercover and Rafe would be there to watch his back and get pictures if possible.

Later that night, Blair hacked in and created Brown’s new persona and had him registered in a full class load with failing grades.

Next day, Brown showed up for classes, as it was so near the end of the semester. He caught the professor of Hudson and Hiller just as class ended. He challenged the grade that he knew Blair had fixed up.

“How can you say I’m failin’ when the semester’s not over?” Brown demanded, trying to be intimidating.

“Oddly, it’s hard to imagine failing this class, one would get a passing grade just for showing up for class, oh, that’s right, you haven’t,” the professor’s sarcasm was hard to miss. “Just how did you expect to pass?”

“Acing the final.”

“The final is only a third of the grade. With the lack of attendance the best you can hope for is a D, Mr. Brewster.”

“Hey, I need to pass man, my football ride depends on it.” Brown beseeched with just a bit of heavy-handedness.

“Well, that’s something you should have considered before skipping class all semester.” Professor Kendell had no sympathy.

Brown made some snarling noises but Kendell ignored him. H left mumbling a myriad of curses under his breath, but loud enough to be heard.

As he cleared the building, a student moved away from the tree that he had been waiting against. He stepped in beside Brown.

“How important is that grade to you?”

“Damn important.” Brown narrowed his eyes as he looked at his walking companion.

“Worth 5000?”

“Pricey.”

“Guaranteed pass.”

“Fine. How?”

“Final grade will be changed an hour after official posting.”

“Deal. When do you want the money?”

“Week before.”

“In two weeks? Okay, I can get it. Thanks, man.” Brown gave a nod to Rafe and headed to the student parking lot.

Rafe took a photo and kept Brown’s mark in sight, as he too, headed to the parking lot. After getting a license plate, Rafe headed to the station.

\---------

“Darnel Weeks. Active rap sheet, but just penny-ante stuff. Basically a bad guy wanna-be.” Joel flipped through the sheets before handing them off to Jim.

Jim scanned the sheet quickly just to give the impression that he was reading. He had already done that as Joel looked at it. He handed them to Brown.

“Let’s pick him up, Joel?” The big man nodded. “I want to the preserve the undercover in play to use it if needed.”

\---------

Darnel Weeks objected to the cavalier treatment. 

Jim directed him into the interrogation room. “Sit down, Weeks, you may be here awhile.” The detective indicated the chair.

“I’ve done nothing wrong, officers. You’ve picked me up in error,” Weeks told them airily.

“You think hanging out at Rainier makes you a scholar?” Jim asked, amused.

“You got nothing on me.” Irritation crept into the youth’s voice.

“No? So you’re not the go between for the grade changing scam at the university?”

“Say what? I don’t know what you’re talking about, man,” Weeks sputtered. 

“Hiller, Spenser, Jackson , just to name a few of the students that say different.” Joel told him.

“I watch TV, I know that cops pretend to have witnesses. I don’t know any of those guys.” Darnel puffed up with bravado.

Jim’s sentinel hearing picked up the rapid heartbeat. His nose picked up the acid scent of extreme perspiration drying on his skin. “You’re lying,” Jim stated clearly, convincingly.

“No matter, Jim. We have enough to hold him. If he doesn’t want to help himself, it’s his problem.” Joel waved Jim out, seemingly without a worry.

Jim pursed his lips and nodded in agreement. 

Joel had the uniforms haul Weeks away.

Jim watched from behind Joel, “We need to find Bessal.”

\----------

Three days later, the discovery of Bessal’s body washed up on the beach changed Weeks’ position. He wasn’t going down for a murder he didn’t commit. He was willing to give up the head of the operation, Rainier’s assistant head coach for basketball.

\----------

Tom Kenny wasn’t surprised to see Blair Sandburg sitting in his office. He knew someone had been hacking into his system. Luckily for him it was the recently disgraced TA.

“Sandburg.”

“Why?”

“Why else? Money. Lots of money.”

“But Bessal?”

Tom Kenny shrugged, “Wouldn’t cooperate. Had too much to loose.”

“When’d you start?”

“97 Nationals. Two of my starters would have lost eligibility, so I fixed their grades and no stay-of-play was issued. Grateful parents rewarded me. Potential grateful parents approached and it grew out of that. It’s a wonderful retirement plan.”

“Won’t be able to use it in jail.”

“Who’s going to believe a fraud like you? Maybe I should implicate you. Now that would be believed.” Tom Kenny sneered, confident of his position.

“Don’t bet on it. Okay, Jim.” Blair took the mic out of his shirt pocket.

Ellison, Taggert, Brown and Tomaki entered the office. H stood Kenny up and cuffed him as Joel read him his rights.

“I want my lawyer. No one will believe a fraud over me. I’ve won this university four championships in a row.” Kenny bragged as he was pushed forward.

Brown hauled the coach out of his office. Jim collected the mic and tape recorder. It was admissible evidence.

Suzanne Tomaki turned to Blair, “Thanks, Blair, we had no idea something of this magnitude was happening here.”

“Thank Jamie Hudson, he kept asking for help, we just listened.” Blair was glad to give credit where credit was due.

Tomaki stepped closer to the ex-TA after looking at Ellison. “I don’t know all that went down, Blair, but I’m sure fraud wasn’t really part of it. Just wanted you to know that,” the college officer smiled at Blair.

“Thanks, Suzanne.”

“Sandburg,” Ellison called, “Can you shut down the computer so we can take it in?”

Blair smiled at the university cop before answering Jim. “Sure, Jim.” Blair got to work.

\----------

Jim dropped Blair off before heading to the station. They processed Tom Kenny and when faced with all the evidence against him, he talked. He tried to take everyone involved down with him. He didn’t mention Sandburg and hadn’t since his solitary walk with Detective Ellison.

Jim turned in the final report with his resignation.

Captain Banks, while saddened, was not surprised. “Jim…”

“Simon, without Blair at my side, I can’t be the sentinel and I can’t guarantee that my senses would stay dormant even if I could make them so.” Jim laid his badge and department issue weapon on Simon’s desk. What he didn’t say but was clearly understood, Jim didn’t want to do the job without Blair period.

Simon had half expected this but was still disappointed to be losing his best team. Politics had no business in the police department. Politicians weren’t out there on the streets fighting crime.

“Rather not lose you, but I have to admit I was expecting this. Blair’s a good kid.” Simon took a sip of his coffee as he ignored the badge and weapon on the desk. “What are you going to do?”

“Don’t know yet, have some money saved. Loft’s already paid for,” Jim shrugged, “We haven’t thought that far ahead.”

“Well, you have two months in vacation time due you. I’ll process that before I process your resignation. Give you some more time to work things out.” Simon hated that he had been forced into this position.

“Thanks, Simon.” Jim went out to empty his desk.

Joel had been hovering just outside the office and heard it all, he stepped in with an idea. “Jim, the PD couldn’t help Hudson to begin with, but you and Blair cracked the case. Maybe you two should do that.”

“Go private?” Jim mulled the idea. “Private detectives? Maybe.”

“Or consultants?” Simon suggested.

“Maybe, after the frenzy dies down about the sentinel stuff and Sandburg.” Jim nodded, liking the idea more and more.

“We could send cases we can’t investigate. Get cards made up.” Simon felt better already. Jim would be around, could help on the side. His abilities wouldn’t have to be explained away. He’d just be a ‘tip’.

Jim made to go, “I’ll have to run it by Blair, but thanks, Joel. You, too, Simon.”

“Take your leave, I’ll hold this…,” Simon fingered the resignation, “…Until the last two weeks, then submit it. Let the Big Brass wonder awhile.” The Captain slipped it into his desk. “Oh, poker night still on?”

Jim turned back at the door, “You bet. Bring cash and beer.” He left with a wave.

Simon was glad to finally see a smile on Ellison’s face.

Joel stopped Jim at the elevator, “Jim, I looked into it and Blair can sue the publishing company. They released the book without permission and if what’s been said is true, he actually said no at the very beginning. He can get some restitution. Could help out financially since he lost out on the other.” 

“Thanks, Joel.” 

\-------------  
Jim entered the loft quietly. The Sentinel used his audio tracking and found his guide about to get into the shower. He put his own stuff down and headed for the bathroom. Sentinel hearing traced Blair’s progress, he heard clothes hit the floor and felt the shower door open. Jim followed suit, letting his clothes rest where they dropped.

Even with his eyes closed under the running water, Blair knew he was no longer alone in the bathroom. He smiled at Jim’s joining him, pleasantly surprised at this romantic side.

Blair spoke no words, just set about washing his companion. First soaping, then rinsing, hands cleaning Jim with a dedicated thoroughness. The second round, though, had nothing to do with cleaning. Instead, fingertips did their best to arouse.

They were quite successful. Nipples stood proud and peaked, stomach muscles bunched tautly, smooth balls firmed, and a rigid erection became impossibly harder, curving back against his abdomen.

Jim’s body was on fire, even under the cascading water. Blair showed him no mercy, pulling all Jim had hard and fast. It covered the tiled wall before the water washed it away.

Jim wore a giddy grin as he struggled to calm his breathing. Then he leaned back against Blair, trapping him against the opposite side of the shower, trapping his guide’s hardness between his cheeks. Jim held himself still as Blair rocked his way to climax.

The cooling water washed away the evidence of their passion and alerted Blair to a possible temperature trouble for Jim. 

The comfortable silence still reigned as they stepped out together. They dried each other off, exchanging soft looks before dressing and heading down stairs. 

Jim grabbed a couple of beers and was prepared to hand one off to Blair but Blair ignored him. The observer stood in the center of the livingroom, staring at the wall hook by the door. No gun hung there, no badge rested on the table.

Blair understood the implications immediately. He looked at Jim, “You resigned.” A statement.

“It was the best thing, Chief.”

“Not for you.”

“Actually… yeah, it is.”

“How do you see that?”

Jim shrugged, “I need to be a sentinel and I need you to be my partner, my guide.”

“How can we do that now?” Blair couldn’t believe that Jim was being dragged down with him.

“Ellison and Sandburg, Incorporated. Private detectives, at your service.” Jim pulled Blair into his arms, rested his chin against Blair’s head. “There are lots of cases the police can’t deal with, but you and I can.”

“Private eyes… and ears and nose…” Blair was liking the idea.

“Okay, wise guy.”

“What about a license?” Blair wondered if he could get one.

“Simon will help us both. He’s already planning on having us consult.”

“We’ll give him a discounted rate.” Blair hugged his partner.

They cuddled on the couch as they watched the basketball game. During halftime, Blair grabbed a meandering hand and held it tight. “Jim, you really okay with not being a cop? I don’t want you doing this out of a misplaced sense of guilt because you think you owe me.”

Jim looked into the eyes of his future and was truly able to answer honestly. “Together, side by side, doing what we’re meant to do is exactly what I want.” He covered Blair’s hand with his other one, “We will protect the tribe. Even more importantly, we’ll reach the ones the police can’t. I’ll be able to use my abilities without having to worry about how to explain them.”

Blair felt the truth of Jim’s words, could see it in his eyes. He leaned closer and captured Jim’s lips.

The second half of the game started, but neither noticed. The kissing graduated to naked bodies pressed closely and Jim finally suggested the bedroom.

Jim followed Blair down onto the bed and worshipped his body. From lips to navel, Jim showed Blair his love with touch. When he took Blair inside his mouth it was like nothing before, he felt a part of Blair. He swallowed all Blair had to offer and wanted so much more.

In tune with his lover, Blair knew what he wanted but wouldn’t ask for. He turned over, giving his permission silently. 

Jim accepted. He caressed as he prepared, gently, thoroughly, not wanting to cause his lover any pain. He liked that word, lover. Jim entered Blair with care and was swept up into the maelstrom of sensation. His and Blair’s. He felt more than ever before, the intensity incomparable. But, what was more amazing, was he was sure that he could feel what Blair was feeling, too. They climaxed as one.

‘Was that possible? Was it a sentinel thing?’ Jim thought to himself.

// Yeah, Jim, this time, that’s exactly what it is. //

Jim heard the words clearly, but not from the outside, they came from inside his head.

// Blair? // Jim tried without words.

// Yeah? // Blair answered the same way.

Jim heard it in his head again and knew for certain that Blair hadn’t moved his lips.

// Awesome. // Blair couldn’t help but be pleased. There were so many possibilities.

// Is this another one of these added benefits? // Jim asked ruefully.

// Yeah. //

Jim could hear the smile. “You didn’t think to mention it?”

Blair shrugged against Jim’s chest. “Well, wasn’t positive it would happen. It’s rare, you know, not a normal expectation, not even a quarter of the sentinel/guide pairings ever achieve it.”

“Normal?” Jim pulled Blair closer.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, we’ve never been that so why start now?” Blair was openly smiling now.

“Why indeed.” Jim slid his newly awakened body atop Blair and proceeded to show him.

 

fini


End file.
